bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Scorching Sword Reed
Scorching Sword Reed Skill 'Supremacy of the Six Gods (30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and max HP of all Units when 6 elements are present) 'Burst 'Von Cool Strider (13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Liberation Saga (18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge & slightly increases all allies' BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 1 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Reed, the young adventurer who ventures throughout the lands of Grand Gaia. Does that make him any similar to Alma? They do adventure a lot... Anyway, onto Reed! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Reed boosts all parameters by 30%. This is great as this Leader Skill adds a Malice Jewel boost to all of your units, which further boosts the survivability and damage capabilities. Another thing is that this Leader Skill can be stacked with stat-boosting spheres and other Leader Skills. However, as awesome as this Leader may seem, you need to fulfill the requirement of having 6 different elements in your squad, not 5. This is one of, if not, the worst kind of requirement a squad has to fulfill, heavily limiting your choices in setting up squads. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Reed's BB utilizes a 210% damage modifier. With that low of a modifier, Reed will be dealing very little damage. At least this BB comes with a BB regen effect for 3 turns, filling 3 BC every turn. However, this amount is very small compared to other buffs utilizing BB regen. The best in the game right now is Grahdens's SBB, which recovers 6 BC per turn. Other common buffs recover 5 BC per turn. The Drop Check on this BB is quite low too. 13 BC Drop Check? This is rather a disappointing amount compared to other units. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lacking a Zelnite? Reed might be the solution! With this 420% damage modifier SBB, Reed deals okay damage. It's not bad damage, but not too great either. Like his BB, Reed provides all units with a 3 BC regen. Again, this amount is small compared to the current meta units as the two top buffs regenerate 5 or 6 BC per turn. The 8 BC fill is very nice though. We saw how useful Zelnite was with his 8 BC fill on his BB and SBB and it is very nice to see Reed utilize that effect. There can be times when allies are missing a few BC before filling their BB/SBB gauges. Using Reed's SBB will help those units in need of BC to activate their BB/SBB to help combo with other units on that same turn. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Eh, okay. Reed is alright to use in Arena. His normal attack Drop Check of 18 BC is a tad below average, which doesn't make him much of an effective Arena unit to use. Reed's BB damage is low since his Atk and damage modifier aren't up to the meta. His BB regen buffs from his BB and SBB may seem helpful, but they're actually not. BB regen only applies at the end of your turn and considering BB are used on the second turn, the squad won't be holding much benefit from those buffs. As a Leader, Reed's Leader Skill is completely useless. There can only be five units in a squad to use in Arena, making it impossible to have 6 different elements in the squad. Stats Score: 7/10 Reed's stats are around the boundaries of being a tad bit below average. His HP is around average, but his Atk, Def, and Rec are just a hair below average. Rec doesn't serve much of an issue, however, since there are HC buffers and healers that exist in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Reed is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, Reed serves as a semi-effective substitute for Grahdens, boosting all parameters by 30%. Reed's BB regen abilities allow him to effectively drive the BB gauge momentum for the squad. His low damage is what makes him suffer. On top of that, his BB regen abilities are one of the worst in the game. These aspects don't help him survive in the current metagame that is constantly getting flooded by 7* units. Conclusion Total Score: 7.0/10 Is Reed's favorite color rainbow? His Leader Skill sure gives me that sense... Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Reed! Is he one of your favorite Elgaians? Do you want to be an adventurer like him? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Mystical Talon Rhein *Supreme Lawmaker Aneil *Lightning Speed Lucana *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Twin Dragons Eru Category:Blog posts